1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of communication of video information and more particularly to wireless communication of uncompressed video information.
2. Description of the Background Art
US patent application 2009/0021646 discloses a system and a method of communicating uncompressed video information that facilitates the application of error concealment schemes particularly when a receiver has limited buffering memory. The method consists in partitioning neighboring (spatially correlated) pixels into a predetermined number of different partitions and placing pixels from the different partitions into different packets for transmission. The objective being that if pixel information in a received packet is corrupted (lost or damaged), one or more other packets which contain pixels that are spatially correlated to the corrupt pixel(s) would be used to recover the corrupt pixel information.
The disclosed system concerns a wireless transmitter and a wireless receiver both implementing directional antennas operating at a 60 GHz frequency band and forming beam paths between the transmitter and the receiver. The different packets are transmitted on one or more paths depending on the bandwidth capacity of each path. Typically, the different packets are transmitted on a single path if the quality of this path satisfies the video transmission requirements or distributed over more than one path if the combination of paths is necessary to have the required capacity.
Although it is desirable to achieve robustness by creating diversity, it is not always possible to send different packets on distinct paths because of constraints such as the offered capacity of the paths as particularly taught by the above cited prior art.
The present invention has been devised to address at least the foregoing concern. More specifically, an object of the present invention is to improve the robustness of video information transmission in a wireless system. Preferably this improvement should be achieved with no or no significant additional information overhead.